


All for you

by MischiefManaged97



Series: Toys [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay Characters, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefManaged97/pseuds/MischiefManaged97
Summary: Steve buys himself a couple toys, and Billy is more than okay with it.Probably going to have three installments to the story.





	All for you

Billy was on his way home when he decided to stop and surprise Steve. He didn’t have to be at work, and didn’t want to go home. He knocked on the front door, leaning on the wall off to the side. He heard someone running down the stairs, and saw the shadow through the window. Steve opened the door a crack, and smiled when he saw it was Billy.

“Hey!” Steve said, hiding behind the door. Billy was intrigued, wanting to know why Steve was hiding. Steve looked flustered, his hair all ruffled, and Billy thought he looked fuckin cute.  
“You want to let me in?” Billy drawled, and Steve blushed harder. 

“Um, yeah. Yeah, come in.” Steve said, blushing furiously. Billy licked his lips, and pushed through the door. Steve was standing in baby blue short-shorts, and a white crop top. Steve almost seemed… shy? Billy took in the lean body in front of him, the slight line running between his abs. Steve had abs, but they weren’t like Billy’s. Billy’s were defined, and solid. Steve’s were all soft lines, and flawless skin. Billy knew Steve was comfortable around him, but he wasn’t very comfortable with his body. Billy smirked, and pulled Steve in by his hip. 

“You look good.” Billy whispered in Steve’s ear, “Why you blushin’ so hard, baby?” Steve looked down, and bit his lip. Billy knew Steve had been up to something a little more than PG. 

“You wanna come upstairs?” Steve asked, and leaned into Billy’s touch. “I wanna show you something.” 

“Lead the way.” Billy said, and Steve took his hand. He followed Steve up the steps, and couldn’t help but stare at Steve’s perky butt in front of him. Billy and Steve had been fooling around for a couple months, but Steve never wanted to go too far. At first Billy thought it was Steve trying to adjust to the idea of being gay, but Billy was wrong. Steve had told Billy during a panic attack that he was scared. Steve was scared, because he thought Billy wouldn’t fit inside him. Billy knew the idea of gay sex scared Steve badly, but he also knew Steve trusted him. Steve had also put his heart on the line with Nancy, and she shattered it. Steve wanted to go slow with Billy. 

Billy was all for making Steve comfortable, and making sure he felt loved and safe. He loved to pamper Steve, and bring him gifts. Billy just loved spending time with Steve. At the same time though, Billy would get hot and bothered very quickly. Steve would fall apart so easily, whining and moaning underneath him. Billy loved when Steve whimpered as a direct result from something Billy did. The noise went straight to his cock. 

Steve led him in his room, and turned around. He took both of Billy’s hands in his, and leaned in for a kiss. Billy gained access into Steve’s mouth quickly, and sucked on Steve’s tongue. Billy dropped Steve’s hands to brush his fingers on Steve’s jaw, and pull his hips in. Steve moaned, and Billy pulled away. 

“So…” Billy said, running his fingertips up Steve’s arms, “What did you want to show me?” Steve bit his lip, and backed away from Billy. 

“Stay there.” Steve said, and walked towards his bed. Billy stood still, waiting for whatever it was Steve wanted to show him. Billy would be lying if he said he wasn’t already hard as a rock. Steve was blushing bright red, and that just made Billy more excited. 

“I… I’ve been, um, practicing.” Steve said, shifting from one leg to the other. Billy stared at Steve’s stomach. It was perfect, the skin almost glistening in the light. Billy wanted to mark the perfect skin.  
“Practicing what, baby?” Billy asked, taking a step closer. Steve swallowed, and Billy watched his throat work. Billy ran his tongue over his teeth, and crossed his arms. 

“I, um… I don’t,” Steve stammered, his hand on his neck. Billy thought he knew what Steve was getting at, and it made him hot all over. Billy walked forward, trapping Steve in front of his bed. He ran his hand up Steve’s chest, and under his crop top. Billy brushed over a nipple, and Steve melted into him. 

“Why don’t you just… show me, baby boy.” Billy said, his stare intense. Steve sucked in a breath, and nodded fast. 

“Okay. Okay, I can… I can do that.” Steve said, pushing Billy back a little and turning around. He looked back, and Billy could see he was scared. “Just… don’t laugh?” 

“I would never laugh at you, baby.” Billy said in a serious tone. Billy would never laugh. Steve nodded, and Billy watched Steve’s hands come up to his waistband. Billy’s heart raced as Steve pushed his shorts down. Billy watched them fall to Steve’s ankles. Steve took a deep breath, and leaned himself over his bed. Billy’s eyes widened when he saw it. Steve had a light blue butt plug inside him. 

“Fuck.” Billy hissed, moving towards Steve. He heard Steve let out an embarrassed sound, and try to cover himself. Billy reached for his hands, and soothed Steve. “It’s okay, baby. You’re so good for me. Can I touch?” 

Steve whined, and nodded. Billy ran his hands over Steve’s back, pushing his crop top farther up. He stroked the length of Steve’s sides, and dug his fingers into Steve’s dimples just above the swell of his cute butt. Steve whined, and bucked his hips into the bed. 

“Shh, baby. You’re so beautiful.” Billy said, and Steve propped himself up on his elbows. He turned to look at Billy, and opened his mouth to speak. Billy chose that moment to push lightly at the end of the plug, and Steve’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

“Ah, god—fuck—Billy, do it again.” Steve whined, and Billy grinned. He used his thumb to press the plug gently inside and used his other fingers to massage his perineum. Steve was letting out breathy whines, and pushing back against Billy’s fingers. 

“I have—ah, fuck—I have another toy…” Steve said, and Billy growled. He had to unzip his pants, the pressure against his cock was becoming unbearable. 

“Where, baby?” Billy asked, rubbing Steve’s ass. Steve pointed to a box he had hastily shoved under his bed. Billy pulled it out, and opened it. He found a black dildo. It wasn’t very big, and it wasn’t larger than his dick. It was longer than it was thick, and it had a slight tilt upwards. 

“You been holdin’ out on me baby boy?” Billy asked, laying the toy on the bed next to Steve. Steve shook his head. 

“No… wanted to—wanted to be good for you.” Steve said, and Billy felt his heart swell. Steve looked wrecked. He knew Steve was probably up here alone before Billy decided to visit, trying to fit this toy inside him. He could imagine Steve getting frustrated, and whining when he couldn’t find a comfortable position. 

“You’re always good for me, Stevie. So good.” Billy reassured him, kissing his back, “You want to use the toy?” Billy asked, and Steve hesitated. 

“I don’t know,” Steve said, and Billy helped Steve turn over. Steve’s cheeks were pink, and he reached for Billy. Billy crawled up the bed, and gathered Steve in his arms. Steve looked overwhelmed, and nervous. Billy wanted to make him feel better. There was nothing wrong with taking a break, and making sure Steve was on board. 

“How long you been doin’ this for me?” Billy asked, pulling blankets over them. Steve nestled into Billy, and sighed. Billy watched Steve’s eyes close, and Billy loved that Steve looked so comfortable in his arms. Billy stroked his hand up and down Steve’s back in a soothing manner. 

“A week or so.” Steve answered, hiding his face in Billy’s neck. Billy was hit with the sudden realization that he was in love with Steve Harrington. He loved him so damn much. 

“You know,” Billy said, “We don’t have to do anything today. I feel like you might be sore, and I am more than happy to just cuddle. Watch a movie. Rub your back.” 

Steve kissed Billy, and wiggled closer to him. Billy could tell that the plug hurt from the angry redness that spread across Steve’s rim. Billy loved to watch Steve when his eyes were closed. He looked at peace. 

“I am sore.” Steve said, “I’ve had this in all day. I trying to work up the courage to take it out when you got here. It hurts.” 

“I can help you take it out, baby.” Billy told him, hugging him closer, “Just say the word.”

“Please,” Steve whimpered. Billy turned Steve over, and pushed the blankets off them. Billy soothed Steve softly, and spread his cheeks a little. 

“You ready, baby?” Billy asked, and Steve nodded. Billy pulled gently, but firmly back and dislodged the plug. Steve whined, and hid his face in his arms. The plug came free easily after the first couple of knobs came loose. Billy took the plug, and cleaned it off in the bathroom. He took the toys, put them in the Steve’s box, and pushed the box under Steve’s bed. 

Billy grabbed a towel off the floor, and cleaned Steve up. He picked up Steve’s shorts, and had Steve turn over for him. He slid the shorts up Steve’s long legs, and settled them around his waist. Billy pressed a gentle kiss just under Steve’s navel. Steve gave Billy a kiss once he fell down next to him, and pulled the blankets around them. 

“Did you want to watch a movie? Or take a nap?” Billy asked. Billy was just happy he didn’t have to go home, and could spend time with Steve, “You tell me. Whatever you want to do.” 

“You’re still hard.” Steve said, pressing his palm against Billy’s length. Billy’s hips jerked. 

“That’s okay.” Billy said, pulling Steve’s hand up to kiss it. “It’ll go away.”

“I feel bad, though.” Steve whispered, looking ashamed. “I don’t put out enough.” 

“Baby, I’m not with you so you’ll ‘put out’. I’m with you because I love you. We don’t need to have sex, and I want to wait until you’re ready, and when you’re not sore.” Billy said, blushing when he realized he just told Steve he loved him. 

“You… love me?” Steve asked, his eyes wide. Billy was bearing his soul, and he felt so vulnerable. Steve was used to be the one saying it first, and hoping his partner would say it back. 

“Yeah, I do.” Billy said, “I love you more than anything.” 

“I… I love you, too.” Steve said, kissing Billy wildly. Billy caught Steve at his sides, and laughed between kisses. Steve looked so happy. Billy tucked Steve into his side, and secured the blankets around them again. 

“Movie or nap?” Billy asked him. 

“Nap, then movie.” Steve answered, closing his eyes and snuggling close to Billy. Billy felt warmth flood through him as he hugged Steve to his body, and drifted off.


End file.
